The present disclosure relates to a wireless device.
With the recent development of information communication technologies, various wireless communication technologies are under development. Among them, a wireless local area network (WLAN) is a technology for wirelessly accessing Internet in homes, businesses, or specific service providing areas based on a wireless frequency technique by using portable terminals such as Personal Digital Assistants (PDAs), laptop computers, and Portable Multimedia Players (PMPs).
As a direct communication technology for allowing devices to be connected to each other easily without an access point (AP) that is required in a WLAN system, the introduction of Wi-Fi Direct or Wi-Fi peer-to-peer (P2P) is discussed. According to a Wi-Fi Direct standard technology, devices are connected without complex setting processes and in order to provide various services to users, data exchanging operations at a communication speed of a typical WLAN system can be supported.
Various Wi-Fi supporting devices have been used recently, and among them, the number of Wi-Fi Direct supporting devices for communication between Wi-Fi devices without requiring APs has been increasing. The Wi-Fi Alliance (WFA) discusses a technology for introducing a platform that supports various services using Wi-Fi Direct link (for example, send, play, display, and print). This can be referred to as Wi-Fi Direct Service (WFDS).
Display service in WFDS is a service for allowing screen sharing between P2P devices. The screen sharing service is also referred to as a screen mirroring technique in that a wireless device displays the same image through image transmission.
However, since the aspect ratio or resolution does not fit during image transmission between P2P devices, an existing screen sharing service includes and delivers an unnecessary image such as a black image (or a letter box) at the top/bottom or left/right. Accordingly, due to an unnecessary image that is displayed in addition to an image displayed by a source device, it is in the way of users watching the image.
Additionally, during screen mirroring, a wireless device such as a mobile phone can deliver an image not including a black image from the beginning. However, if the mobile phone is disposed in a horizontal direction, it transmits only a vertical screen in a state of being disposed in a vertical direction and does not transmit a horizontal screen.